Portal
by clover22
Summary: When all seems lost and hope is gone, a savior shall return. There will be two of what was once one, and together, they will fight to save the world. that was the prophecy made 113 years ago. rated T for mild language/violence. pls R&R full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Portal**

**Episode 1**

**1**

Lilly panted heavily as she ran. Her burns stung, but she had no time to think of her pain right now. She had been running for a while now, and her pursuer was closing in on her. There was a blinding white light, and Lilly went unconscious.

When Lilly awoke, she was in a strange land. It was not where she had been before she passed out. She began to recall her recent happenings. Being attacked by this man, and then running from him. He was a tall man with long black hair, a pointy beard, well toned muscles, and a creepy, evil sort of laugh. He had been shooting fire at her, but the fire had come from the palms of his hands. It was all so strange… and then the blinding light, what _was_ that?

Wait, this place, it was familiar some how. She rolled over, (she was still lying down) and what she saw amazed her, yet Lilly felt she had been here before. Everything just got weirder and weirder. It was a temple, built upside-down… then suddenly, she heard this low rumbling sound. That was when she realized where she was… the Western Air Temple.

"Appa," Lilly whispered. Appa was her brothers flying bison; he had made the weird rumbling sound. That was the sound flying bisons made.

"APPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as loud as she could, (well, in this state anyways) in hopes Appa would hear her and come for her. If only she had her bison whistle with her. She sighed. It was then she realized how exhausted she was. She curled up and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Well, there are a lot of ways I could go here, but I'm going to be quick, so I'll just say this; Zuko asked Aang if he could join his group, and even offered himself as a prisoner, but in the end, Aang refused, and Katara blasted Zuko with water, leaving him soaked and miserable. (See part of _Avatar the Last Air Bender, Book 3 Episode 12, The Western Air Temple_ for more details.) Ok, end of summary. On his way back to camp, Zuko heard a girl call; "APPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"She sounds like she wants help," Zuko thought. "She sounds lost and hurt. Not unlike I was…" he sighed heavily at this thought. "Or am…."

By the time Zuko had found where the voice had come from, it was dark. All he could see in the dark was a girl who seemed to be about twelve. He figured she had fallen asleep sometime after she had called for Appa. She had burns all over her body and her clothing was singed and torn. The burns appeared to be fresh. She was sleeping and appeared to be having a nightmare. Zuko stepped on a twig, and the snapping sound startled the strange girl.

"AHHH!!!!!" the girl screamed as she woke up, jumping to her feet getting into a defending stance... and a very strange one at that, yet Zuko felt he had seen it before…. Then she clutched her largest burn and nearly fell over. Zuko caught her and lay her down. He lit a fire, illuminating the girls face. She looked strangely familiar, but Zuko was sure he had never seen her before. Apparently the fire illuminated his face to because as soon as it was lit the girl screamed again and tried to back away.

"It's ok! I won't fire bend at you."

"Y…you look just like him…" She stammered

"Just like who?" although Zuko had a pretty good idea who she was talking about.

"The man."

"What man?" Now Zuko was confused.

"The one with the black hair and the pointy beard and the creepy, evil laugh…" she shuddered as if remembering something she wanted very badly to forget.

"He's my father, but don't worry, I'm not like him… anymore."

The girl closed her eyes and, after a few moments silence, nodded slowly. "What's your name?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Zuko. What's yours?"

This was followed by another short silence, as if she were pondering how to answer his question. Finally she answered; "Lilly. Um… I hate to be rude, but… do you know anyone who can heal me? I feel weird asking you, because of your scar and all, but-"

"Actually, yes, but she doesn't trust me… and I can't say I blame her."

"Oh…."

"But we can still try." Said Zuko. "She might try to heal you, if you act like you're in a lot of pain." Zuko said with a shy smile.

Lilly laughed softly and said, "I can do that." She stopped laughing and said, "But why wouldn't she trust you. I mean, you seem really nice to me."

"It's a long story. I… I'll tell you another time."

"Oh, ok then."

"You should get some sleep."

"Alright, _Monk Sennae_!" she said with a giggle.

"_Monk Sennae? _Who's_ that?"_

"Forget it. I forgot you're Fire Nation." And with that, Lilly curled up and went to sleep. Small, quiet snores emitted from her almost immediately.

"_Monk?_" Zuko thought aloud. "But all the air benders died… well, except Aang…."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

They had just managed to shake off Zuko and were flying to a new location so he wouldn't be able to find them.

"APPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aang heard.

"That voice," he said.

"What about it?" Katara asked.

"It's probably Zuko trying to catch up with us again. Tell Appa to fly faster." Sokka said.

"That's not Zuko. That's not even a GUY!!!! That voice came from a _girl_." Toph said. "Come on Sokka, you can't be _that_ dumb!"

"That voice sounds really familiar, yet really distant… like a voice I haven't heard in a while." Aang murmured.

"That _voice_ sounded like it wants help. I say we go find that girl, and if she's Fire Nation, then I'm sure we can take her on." Toph said as she punched her open palm with her fist. Then she stopped and said, "And if not, then maybe we can help her."

"And Appa seems to want to go to her." Aang added.

"No way, I say we move on and land somewhere else. Appa, yip yip!" Sokka replied, and off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Toph awoke really early the next morning. Zuko was approaching, she could feel the vibrations, but he was carrying something… no, he was carrying some_one_.

"Wake up twinkle-toes." She said as she prodded Aang hard in the shoulder. Then Zuko stepped out of the bushes and Katara woke up. When she saw it was Zuko, she woke up Sokka. Then Teo, The Duke and Haru woke up when Sokka practically screamed.

"Oh my Gosh!!!" Katara cried as she jumped to her feet and uncapped her water pouch. She had just realized Zuko was holding a badly burned girl who looked around Aang's age. "What did you do to her!? Put her down right now or I'll-"

"Katara, wait!" He cried, turning, as if to shield the girl from any water Katara might blast at him. "I didn't do this to her. I brought her here because you might be able to heal her. Her burns are really bad, and she could've died if someone hadn't found her." As Zuko explained, Aang just gaped at him.

"You found Lianna!!!" Aang could barely believe his eyes. "She's been missing longer than I have."

"Who's Lianna? This is Lilly." Zuko said, confused.

"Of course! I can't believe she found it!!! Wake her up!!!" Aang cried.

"Wait, how do you know her? Is she Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, taking out his boomerang and pointing it at Zuko, who, again, turned as if to protect the girl from any harm that may come her way.

"Wait, you said she's been missing longer then you, then she must be an…" Toph never finished her sentence.

"Air Bender??? But Aang, I thought you were the last one" said Katara, astounded.

"So did I! Until now anyways! Oh,_ and_ she's my sister! Of all the air benders to survive! This is the best thing that's happened in a hundred years! I should've known she found it when she disappeared! Wake her up!!!" Aang cried.

"I don't think that's very smart right now Aang. She needs lots of rest. She's hurt really badly." Katara said as she approached Zuko and Lilly or Lianna or whoever she was and began to examine her. "She needs a warm place to rest; let's bring her into one of the rooms."

"She could stay with me!" Aang exclaimed. "I can't believe it! I'm not the only one anymore! And she found it! I can't believe it!"

"What's… _it_?" Haru asked

"Oh, just something. She'll probably want to tell you guys about it." Then Sokka went over and took the girl from Zuko and followed Katara into the air temple.

"I think she should stay with Katara, after all, Katara's the only one who can heal." Teo said.

"I think she should stay with Zuko. He's the one who saved her." The Duke said. "She should stay with someone she knows."

"But then she'll be to far away from Katara." Zuko put in.

"What do you mean?" The Duke asked

"Katara told me not to come back, and that she never wanted to see me again, so, I'd better go." And with that, Zuko turned around and left, but it was obvious he didn't want to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"HEY!!!!!!!!!! C'mon, Katara, she's awake!!!!!" Aang cried as the girl made a small, barely audible grunting noise.

"Aang, I found it…" she said in a soft, weak whisper when she saw him leaning over her.

"I know! When Zuko brought you here, he said you were Lilly, and I knew you must have found it!!!" Aang said excitedly

"Wait…" whispered Lianna suddenly, "Where _is _Zuko?" She attempted to sit up, but Aang stopped her and gently pushed her back down.

"Zuko? Why would you want to know where that piece of lion-rat dung is?" Said Sokka, who had just arrived.

"He's evil!" Katara added

"He's been trying to hunt me down for a year now," Aang put in.

"What! I don't believe you! He was really nice to me." She said as she pushed Aang away and sat up, anger bubbling up inside of her. "I didn't see you guys offer me any help when I was in the woods, starving and hurt! I know you were there, Aang, I heard Appa! I called him! And where were any of you? Huh!? Over here in your cozy little beds! Where was Zuko when this happened? _Helping_ me!!! He came when he heard a call for help, but _YOU_ didn't! The _**AVATAR**_ didn't come to help! And who, might you ask did he ignore? His _SISTER_!!!" each word stung Aang like a poison dart, and he winced several times as his sister spoke.

"Lianna, wait! Where are you going?" Aang said as she attempted to stand again.

"To find Zuko." She said

"But you can't walk! You can barely even stand! Or talk for that matter. And I haven't finished healing you yet!" Katara cried.

"Then I'll crawl." Lianna said, and she spat at Katara's feet as she staggered out the door, everyone to shocked to stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Lianna stumbled through the woods with no direction in particular. Her burns stung worse then ever as they were whipped and scratched by low-hanging branches and prickly brambles. She could here people calling her name and occasionally apologies along with them. The only voice that she thought she might respond to was Toph's. When she shouted, it wasn't motherly like Katara, not bored and forced like Sokka, nor pleading and hurt like Aang. Not even like Haru, Teo, and The Duke, who sounded as though they had lost a friend. She sounded as though she understood, and, to Lianna's disbelief, (yet _re_lief all at once) when she was walking near by, she said, "Lianna, I can feel your vibrations, and it seems you want to find Zuko, so I might as well tell you, he's in that direction.' She pointed west. She never even looked at Lianna. And before she could be thanked, she was gone, calling to the others that she felt Lianna's vibrations to the east, the opposite direction she was actually going.

"Zuko…Zuko???" She called weakly as she walked west, as instructed, but got no response. Once night fell, she realized she had no choice but to make, or attempt to make, camp. In the end, she just curled up underneath a bush that wasn't prickly and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"Zuko, head slightly south." Toph said, she could tell Lianna had fallen asleep, and she needed hospitality, and Toph knew Lianna wouldn't stay anywhere where Zuko wasn't accepted. Not because she loved him, no, she could tell by her vibrations that she just felt safer with Zuko. He _did_ save her life after all.

"What the!? Oh, it's just you Toph." Zuko heaved a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Toph asked threateningly, "Just me? I'll show you-" but she seemed to think better of attacking him.

"Sorry… but why should I head south?" Zuko said, thoroughly confused.

"There's a surprise waiting for you there. Oh, don't worry, it's a pleasant one." She added quickly as she noticed Zuko's uncertainty. She could feel Zuko shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Toph? Where are you? Dinner's almost over!" Katara's voice carried over the trees and reached Toph's perceptive ears, as well as Zuko's, which he had trained so as to hear anyone sneaking up on him.

"Yes _mom_!" Toph muttered under her breath while turning her back on Zuko. She began to walk away and, sensing Zuko continuing west, towards his campsite, looked back over her shoulder to say, "Don't forget that surprise, she needs you." and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"She needs you…" Zuko murmured for a second before realizing what his 'surprise' was. "Lilly…." He whispered, then he realized she couldn't have healed that quickly. She must have run away. Zuko ran in the direction Toph had told him to calling "Lilly? Are you alright? Lilly?" But received no response. As his worry grew, he became restless and clumsy in his haste to find her. How much healing had Katara gotten to before she had run away? And why had she run away in the first place? And why was Toph helping him find her if she could have easily found her herself? And why- "What the!" Zuko had tripped over a tree root… or something similar. Wait, what was that noise? He had heard a small gasp of pain from the… bush? No, bushes don't gasp when you stumble over their roots… but, the root was gone… was that possible?

"Zuko? Is that you?" A small, weak voice said

"Lilly? Holy dragons! Are you all right!?" He cried, noticing that she was paler then she had been a few hours ago. She also had many new cuts and bruises and her voice was strangely quiet and distant.

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes!"

"Then, no, I'm not all right. I don't think I'm right at all, really. I feel very wrong." She coughed weakly.

"Wait, was that blood!?" Zuko said, alarmed.

"Yes, I believe it was." She was strangely calm and distant.

"I'm taking you to Katara."

"No. I don't want to.

"Why!?" Zuko asked, alarmed.

"Because she -"

"Stop!" Said Zuko suddenly alert, his eyes searching the area around them, his ears strained. Lianna had heard it too. Someone was approaching them, but the direction was unclear.

"Hello, _Zuzu_. Who's your new girlfriend? Mai won't be very pleased with you, not that she is now though…." Someone had stepped out of the bushes behind them and pretended to sigh.

"As if she really cares" Lianna thought. She could tell that she wasn't a very nice person. Zuko whirled around so she couldn't fire bend at Lilly.

"Azula!" Zuko couldn't believe his rotten luck. Of all people, it _had_ to be his merciless sister. Daddy's little favorite. "What are _you_ doing here." Zuko said through clenched teeth as he balled his fists.

"Simple, I decided to make myself an only child." She cackled as she prepared to shoot lightning at Zuko and Lianna. Zuko barely had enough time to drag Lianna out of the way, as well as jump away himself. There was either a very large pothole or a very small crater where the lightning had struck, where Lianna had been a second ago. She didn't want him… not yet at least… she wanted Lianna, as if to make him suffer before she killed him.

"Zuko?" Lianna whispered, weaker then ever, "Save yourself. I'm a goner anyways." She gave a small shudder and coughed blood on him again.

"No way." But Zuko knew that it was nearly impossible for both of them to survive. His mind and heart were racing.

"C'mon, brain, THINK!!!" he muttered angrily as he dodged some more lightning.

"Zuko…" Lianna gave another shudder. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "She really wants me to save myself. Does she really expect me to just let her die without a fight?" Zuko thought as he dodged some of Azula's blue fire.

"Help!" Zuko thought pleadingly. He knew they wouldn't make it out of this alive without it.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Toph awoke suddenly. "Can't anyone get some decent sleep around here?" she mumbled angrily. Then she felt it. Something was making the ground shake slightly. "It must be far away," Toph thought, "but it felt powerful." Toph focused on the vibrations in that area and felt, no, could it be? _Azula_!

"_That_ can't be good." Toph murmured to herself she felt harder.

"Who is Azula attacking at this hour?" She wondered aloud….

"It's Zuko! But his balance is off… He's carrying someone! It must be Lianna, and I don't think there gonna last much longer!" Toph thought urgently. She knew there was no time to wake the others. She didn't even have time to run. She used earth bending to create a hill sort of thing that would be able to carry her to Azula, Zuko and Lianna quickly, but would she be quick enough?


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Zuko was still at a loss of what to do. "I can't bring her to Aang, or else Azula would know where he is." Zuko thought, dodging more fire. "I could fight her, but I'd have to put Lilly down, and that's too risky…" Then Toph burst through the trees behind Azula.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid Zuzu _could_ use some help. He was never a very good fire bender. Especially next to _me_." Azula sneered as she threw more fire at Zuko, who dodged it. Toph hurled a rock at Azula, which she narrowly dodged.

"Put Lianna down!" Toph yelled to Zuko, who, momentarily couldn't figure who she was talking about.

"Why? Azula wants _her_, not me!"

"How stupid do you think I am! Put her down!" She hurled more rocks at Azula.

"Yes, put her _down_ Zuzu. Listen to the ten-year-old." Azula sneered. She was so preoccupied that Toph managed to knock her off her feet.

"I'm thirteen you idiot." And she closed Azula in a box of earth. The box exploded moments later as Azula burst it open with fire bending.

"Zuko, PUT HER DOWN!" Toph yelled as she hurled a fresh batch of rocks at Azula.

"Girls, you can come out now." Azula said. She knew she was losing. A moment later Ty Lee and Mai had stepped out of the bushes in between Azula and Zuko.

"Mai?" Zuko said, a loss for words

"Zuko." She replied bitterly. She threw a dagger at him, which he barely dodged. "So, who's your new girlfriend?" She sneered and sent another dagger flying at his face. He ducked.

"She's not my girl friend."

"Oh really." She sent another dagger flying at him.

"Mai, my whole country thinks I'm a traitor, I couldn't drag you into that!" Zuko said despairingly.

"And _my_ whole country thought right." Azula sneered as she shot more fire at Lianna. Tai Lee was just standing there, confused. But Toph took action. While everyone was distracted, she hurled a rock at Azula, and it hit her square in the back. She roared with rage as she turned on Toph. Ty Lee went over to Toph and attempted to block her Chi, but Toph closed herself in a box of earth that sank into the ground. There was a deep rumbling sound and she reappeared in front of Zuko and Lianna.

"SOLDIERS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Azula screamed. She was getting tiered of Toph hitting her unexpectedly, and she knew that Toph was about to pull another box trick and disappear for good.

Soldiers flooded into the clearing, surrounding them. "Get them." Azula said simply. Two soldiers jumped on Zuko from behind and held him as another took Lianna from him. Zuko looked up to see two more soldiers holding Toph, who was cursing heavily at them and Azula.

"Lock them up… I think the boiling rock will do for now, until Father can see to them. That one can bend metal. I think a wooden cell will be just fine. Oh, and as for _that_ one, Father has been looking all over for her. She requires immediate termination."

Zuko, feeling desperate now said, "You speak of her as if she is nothing more than vermin."

"That's because she _is_, Zuzu."

Suddenly, the clearing began to glow brightly

"That's not natural…." Zuko breathed the glow was coming from Lianna's eyes she rose above their heads, above the tree tops. "The light must be illuminating the whole forest" Zuko thought. He was blasted backwards by an extremely strong gust of wind, everyone was.

"What the hell?" Toph cried. Zuko had momentarily forgotten she was blind. "Where's Lianna gone? I can't feel her vibrations! She just, left! She didn't even jump!"

Zuko could only think of one explanation; The Avatar State.


	11. Chapter 11

**Portal**

**11**

Katara, Sokka, Teo, Haru and The Duke awoke abruptly in the middle of the night.

"Why is Aang _**GLOWING**_!!!!!!!!!!" The Duke screamed, backing away.

"Is this… _normal_?" Haru asked as he too, backed away. Teo just seemed to have lost his capability of speech.

"GO!" Katara screamed. She vividly remembered what damage Aang could do in the Avatar state.

Stunned, Teo sent his chair thing rocketing backwards, he was pushing it so fast. He crashed into Haru, who fell onto The Duke, who had been hiding behind him.

"GO!" Katara screamed again. Once they were gone she began to give out orders. "Sokka, get Appa and Momo out of here! Toph, I need- TOPH! Sokka, where's Toph!"

"What! She's gone! _NOW_!" Sokka was so stunned that he almost dropped Momo. "But- where is she?!" he screamed over the wind.

"If I had known, would I have screamed, 'Sokka, Where's Toph!'" She too was struggling to be heard over the howling wind. "I'm going to try and calm him down. You go and try to find Toph, explain to her what happened, and bring her back here. Hurry!" She screamed as she began to struggle towards Aang.

"But what about Appa and Momo?"

"I don't know!" She screamed. "Bring them with you!" and she continued to trudge towards Aang.

Sokka had no idea where to start. Where could Toph had gone? He scrambled into the temple, where he found Teo, Haru and The Duke watching Katara and Aang through a window. Sokka explained about The Avatar State and about Toph. They agreed to help him look for her. They managed to scramble past Aang and Katara. Katara appeared to be trying to talk to Aang, and tell him that it would be ok, but was having difficulty because she had no idea what was wrong.

Once they could be heard without shouting, Sokka said, "Ok, The Duke, go east with Teo. Take Appa with you. Haru and I will go west… and I guess we'll bring Momo with us. If you find Toph, bring her back to camp and tell her Aang's in The Avatar State. She knows what it is, so you won't have to explain that to her. Well, I suppose all that's left is to GO GO GO!!!!!" He yelled as he charged west, his sword held in front of him, as if charging into battle. Haru shrugged at the others and ran after Sokka with Momo gliding along behind him. The Duke helped Teo onto Appa's back and head off to the east crying, "Appa, yip yip!"


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"What the hell is going on!" Toph screamed again as she kicked her guards in the balls. She missed of course, (being blind, and having her feet approximately six inches off the ground) but the blows to the legs made her guards drop her. She landed swiftly on her feet and hurled another boulder at Azula, who narrowly dodged it.

"Stop it or I'll shoot her." Azula readied lightning and pointed it straight at Lianna's heart. Seeing Toph's face made her cackle again. "Although, she'll just bite the dust in the end anyways. Dad's somehow decided she's a threat to the Fire Nation. I don't see how really, she's pathetic. No matter what I do, she'll die. If I bring her to Dad, she'll die, if I shock her, she'll die. If I, leave her she'll-"

"Live." Lianna sounded not like one, but many, all speaking together. She sent a blast of air sending Azula rocketing backwards into a tree, a feat one in her state could not normally perform.

Azula stood and brushed herself off. "Let's go girls," and with that, Azula turned and marched out of the clearing, closely followed by Mai and Ty Lee. All the soldiers had fled by then.

Just then Sokka and Haru arrived.

"Are they gone?" Asked Sokka.

"Yeah." Zuko said, thoroughly worn out after dodging about a million things.

"Dang!" said Sokka as he kicked a pebble. "I wanted to kick some Fire Nation butt!"

"What about Lianna, numbskulls?" Toph asked as she pointed to Lianna, who now lay in a heap on the ground.

"Lilly!" Zuko cried as she rushed over to her, gently picked her up, and started to run. The sight of her, lying there, all crumpled up, seemed to give him a new drive. He had to save her.

"Need a lift? Toph had made another hill and Sokka and Haru were riding on it, Haru helping to give a little extra speed. Zuko just nodded. Sokka knelt down and thrust his hand out to Zuko, who took it in one hand; He was cradling Lianna with the other. (She _was_ rather small for her age….)

Zuko just slumped down on the ground, or hill rather, and looked at Lianna, "Or what's left of her anyway…." He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"Live." Aang said in his Avatar State voice… voices… but, there seemed to be another voice, one more than usual. There was no time to ponder that now, Aang shot a strong blast of wind, but it wasn't directed at Katara, in fact, Aang seemed to have no particular aim at all.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara moaned. Suddenly, Aang stopped, and fell sideways into Katara's arms.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara said, alarmed at his randomness. What could have upset Aang enough to send him into The Avatar State? And in the middle of the night too! "What happened?"

"Lianna." He was strangely awake. Normally he seemed distant when he returned from the avatar state.

"What about her?"

"She needs help." Aang said, using air bending to get to his feet.

"Well no duh! She's covered in burns and is out who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, and you just realized she needs help?" Katara was getting cranky, she was exhausted.

"No, she _really_ needs help." Aang said. "As in, she could die any minute now. And it's impossible to win this war without her."

"Aang, don't say that! We have you, you're the Avatar!"

"No. Not _the_ Avatar. _An_ Avatar. I'm just one of two. Lianna's the second."

"WHAT! You never told me that! Aang, that's really important information! Why didn't you tell us that!?"

"Because she felt the same way I did about being the Avatar. She never wanted to be. It separated us from other air benders, and we didn't even have each other. I lived in a masculine temple and she lived in a feminine one. Oh, _and_ I believed she was dead, like all the other air benders."

"But, Aang, that's still important!"

"It doesn't matter now, she's about to die. And it's all my fault. She left because _I_ failed to recognize her voice, so _I _ignored her plea for help. It was _my_ final decision to make Zuko leave. _I_ could have stopped her from leaving when she found out Zuko was our enemy."

"Aang, maybe we can still save her, let's…" she never finished her sentence. The earth had begun to shake. Then suddenly, Toph, Haru, Sokka, Zuko and Lianna came riding in on the hill Toph earth bended. Katara could hardly believe her eyes. Lianna was paler than she had been a few hours ago. She also had several new cuts, bruises and… was that a new burn too?

Zuko had jumped down from the hill before it had even stopped. He darted over to Katara and said urgently;

"You_ can_ heal her, right?" He obviously cared for her, not in a love love kind of way, but in a protective, brotherly love sort of way.

"I can try."


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

"Why are you even trying Katara! Look at her! She's hopeless!" Sokka said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Sokka,"

"Look, Aang, I know she's your sister and all, but-"

"Sokka, just listen!" There was a pause. "We… we can't win this war without her. Why do you think we're losing?"

"Oh, so you'll just _drop dead_ the moment she does or something!"

"You just don't get it! Do you? Ugh. I guess I'll just have to tell you now then. But I never wanted to." he took a deep breath. "There was a prophecy, long ago. It said;

"_When all seems lost and hope is gone, a savior shall return. There will be two of what was once one, and together, they will save the world." _Aang quoted. He shifted uncomfortably in the long silence that followed.

"KATARA!!!!!!!!!!! HEAL HER FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sokka screamed.

"Oh, so now you care!" And she went back to healing Lianna.

"Of course I care! We have to win this war!" He cried

"But, how do you know it's her?" Haru asked "It could be anybody."

"Because… she's the second Avatar. Actually, I think she's the first." Aang said.

"HEAL HER FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka screamed again.

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara said again and she turned back to healing Lianna.

"_When all seems lost and hope is gone,_ that would be now." Toph said._ "A savior shall return. _That would be Lianna._ There will be two of what was once one. _That would be air benders."

"And Avatars." The Duke added.

"Yeah, that too. _And together, they will fight to save the world. _Well, that pretty much speaks for itself."Toph concluded. "It all fits."

"But, Aang. You never told us what it was." The Duke added.

"Oh yeah…." Aang said, smiling. _"It…."_


End file.
